


I Have A Wonderful Wife

by psycho_show



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, One Shot, enjoy the lesbians flowerpop shippers :revolving_hearts:, oh yeah also, please what else do i tag, yknow what thatll do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_show/pseuds/psycho_show
Summary: There lay Lollipop, wearing a purple vest, a white undershirt, along with her sleek white pencil skirt.-Flower is tired and burnt-out after a long day of work. Thankfully, her wife is ready to give her all the cuddles and affection she so desperately needs.
Relationships: Flower/Lollipop (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Have A Wonderful Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Listen man. Lesbians. What else can I say? I was inspired while drawing these two amazing gals and of course, I had to run with it. 
> 
> Hope you like it, despite it being still a bit short! 
> 
> [Much love to y'all, -Show]

Flower swung open the door to the home she shared with Lollipop with a sigh, calling out “I’m home!” She grumbled to herself, undoing the tight bun she had pulled back for a business meeting. Such a long day, filled with stuffy meeting rooms, snobbish, stuck up men who thought they knew more about women’s fashion than her.. Barely any time to even do what she loves most! She raised an eyebrow at the silence in the house. She was expecting at least a hello, mumble, anything really. Did Lollipop go somewhere? She said she was just staying home tonight.. Flower looked around the house, from the kitchen to the living room, no note, no sleeping Lollipop on the couch or anything…

“She must be in the bedroom then… Maybe she went to bed early.” Flower muttered to herself, slowly opening the door to their shared bedroom. The leftover composure and sense Flower had fell away at the sight before her. There lay Lollipop, wearing a purple vest, a white undershirt, along with her sleek white pencil skirt. And were those- Is she wearing her heels in bed? Of course, it wasn’t just her clothing. Lollipop had a striking deep purple lipgloss on, her candy-colored curls cascading onto the bed sheets. Lollipop smirked at Flower’s flustered expression, spinning a spoon in her gloved hand. “Good evening, my love. Long day, I assume?”

“I- Y-yeah..” Flower could only stare. What else do you do when your amazingly beautiful wife is looking even more gorgeous than she usually does?

Lollipop smiled fondly, placing the spoon down on the bedside table. “I hope you're not expecting anything to happen tonight.. I’m not in the mood now. I just wanted to dress up for you. However, you look like you’re in dire need of some affection and cuddles. That I can give you, love.”

Flower nodded. “That.. That I am in need of, Scribbles. I don’t think I have the energy to do anything else.” Flower set down her belongings with a thud, ignoring the mess she was starting to make. She walked over, falling onto the empty space next to Lollipop, who rolled over to hold Flower in her arms like she was as delicate as her namesake. She covered Flower’s face in feather-light kisses, her lipstick coming off on Flower’s golden brown skin. Neither of them cared enough to wipe it off.


End file.
